From EP 1 575 130, a generic terminal connection is known in which a number of plug-in openings and a holding opening are present in a contact frame. The clamping spring is held at a first free end in the holding opening at the contact frame and is divided at its second free end by one or more slot-shaped recesses into a number of finger-like extensions corresponding to the number of plug-in openings. Each of the extensions is conducted through in each case one of the plug-in openings and in each of the plug-in openings, a conductor can be clamped tight by in each case one of the extensions. At the contact frame, a connecting part for attaching a further electrical outgoing conductor into the switching device is formed. The clamping spring is supported on a support edge at the transition between the contact frame and the connecting part. The connecting part is bent up in the direction of the plug-in direction of the connecting conductor. In a terminal connection according to EP 1 575 130, only a narrow web at the contact frame is available for the current path from a connecting conductor clamped on towards the connecting part. The contact resistance from the connecting conductor clamped on to the further electrical outgoing conductor into the switching device is correspondingly large. For each connecting conductor to be clamped on, a separate terminal window is available, separated by a busbar. As a result, the terminal connection according to EP 1 575 130 becomes relatively wide so that it does not fit into switching devices having only half the standard module width.
According to DIN 43 880, a module a is defined for the module width of installation switching devices. According to this standard, the module width is an integral or half-integral multiple of 17.5 mm, more precisely:a=n×(17.5 mm+0.5 mm), n=0.5; 1.5; 1.5; 2.0, . . . .
An installation switching device having half a standard module width therefore has a module width of 9 mm.